Take me home
by shirosakura911
Summary: An author who tried to make everything right with his writing. Reverse the plot. Make them live. Don't let them die.


A rookie pirate from the East Blue who is brave enough to travel the seas to fight the strongest man alive, Whitebeard. He fought along side with his crew and had a high bounty. It is usual to have one and people didn't pay attention. But declining the position of a Warlord… made every ears perked including the pirate he sought to kill. Sailing the seas and stopped to fight the Fishman Warlord, Jinbei. After five days without any food and rest, the Fishman collapsed on the ground. His crew didn't show any grinned nor smile for their captain's victory. The rookie pirate won the battle, but in returned, his body slowly betrayed him. He too, collapsed on the ground.

The crew shouted his name. He heard the voices of his crew. His name escaping through their lips gave him strength to stand and fight. Soon, he heard the voice. The voice of the man he is sought to kill. Whitebeard appeared from the thick fog along with his crew and saw the pirate that wanted to take his head.

The rookie slowly stood up. He didn't think twice to pushed his crew away from the battlefield. Glaring at the man, he shouted his battle cry.

The fight didn't last long. The rookie fell on the ground. He lost. For the first time in his life he lost. He failed. He felt miserable, and weak. Just as he thought the man will end his life, a hand was offered to him. Not to be just a member of the Whitebeard Pirates, but to be a son.

He didn't accept it. But got kidnapped and forced to stay in Whitebeard's ship, The Moby Dick. Failed assassinations maid him feel more weak than he ever thought. He sought to kill the man. At least he'll be able to lift his crew members hearts.

Days passed, once again he got thrown overboard by Whitebeard. A man fished him out of the sea again but instead of a 'thank you,' he gritted his teeth and walked away.

Burying his head on his arms, he took the time to think for a while. He realized a lot of things. He realized more things when the First Commander, Marco The Phoenix, came up to him and had a talked.

News spread around the world about the powerful rookie Whitebeard had recruited. The rookie was proud of the Old Man's mark on his whole back. He was proud except for one thing in his life he wanted to confessed to his father. Instead of getting thrown off or rejected, Whitebeard still accepted his lineage and claimed that everyone is a child of the sea. He was happy until…

Until he got consumed by revenge. His brother, Thatch got killed by his own brother, Teach. Result of his act, he got locked away in the maximum security prison, The Impel Down.

His brother, who is also a rookie captain, heard the news of his brother and set sail to break his brother free. It wasn't an easy task. He almost died at that time. But he managed to break into the Impel Down.

But his brother is already too late… He is now kneeling in a platform, powerless, waiting for the blades of the executioners to pierce into the skin and end his useless life. The Fleet Admiral announced to the world everything about him including his Biological father's name. It was none other than The Late Pirate King himself. When all hope seems lost, his father, Whitebeard and brother came to save him. He felt hope. He felt the will to live. With that will, he broke free.

The strongest man alive held the group of Marines for his children to escape. The man didn't want any more of his children to get hurt and set his placed of death.

The man created a heart ache for his children. They accepted their father's request and went to leave the area. But a powerful admiral came, Akainu.

He got the Revolutionaries Son, Monkey D. Luffy in his hands. Luffy feared for his life but he can't move nor screamed. The flaming fist was about to hit him when his brother came and made himself a shield. As the flaming fist was removed from his brother's body, his brother fell on him. He found his voice and cried for help. But it was too late.

His brother gave him a one last smile and shut his eyes forever. Cries filled all the heart of those who saw him as a human, a brother and not a monster.

Whitebeard shed his tears for the lost of his son and soon joined him into the sea while people around the world heard the will of the D before his last breath. As his soul rested with his son, he didn't fell on the ground. His body remained standing… with his fallen enemies lying around his feet.

No one deserved to die in that battle. No one deserved to be hurt. Everyone deserved to live. Pirate or Marine we all deserve to be loved and to be free.

\--

"Director? We are going to start the meeting any minute now…" The blonde who is sitting on his office table hummed. He responded.

"Take a one hour break while I finalized everything." The secretary agreed. She shut his office door and left. The blonde cracked his fingers and took a sip in his coffee before returning in his laptop. He read the last paragraph again. His fingers rested on the keys and gathered his disturbed thoughts before continuing.

\--

Portgas D. Ace, the man who got cursed for being a child of the Late Pirate King, the man who question the world if he even deserves to live, the man who is selfless and saved his brother's life, and the man who loves his family more than his self. A pirate but has the kindest heart of all.

Portgas D. Ace, the man who will always be remembered.

\--

Taking one last look at his story, he printed the story and turned off his computer. Fixing his eye glasses, he scanned the soft copy of his story once again. He was satisfied and went out of his office. Proceeding in the meeting room, he gave his story to his secretary for it to be given to a script writer. The meeting went on and after that he went back to his office. He didn't have anything to do but he wanted to be alone. His office has glass walls. He can clearly see the city buildings and the grey sky. Sighing he shut his eyes and remembered everything that happened. The pain was still there and he cannot deny it not matter how many years had passed and the Devil Fruits became myths and the Pirate Era became stories.

"Uhm… Director?" his thoughts were disturbed by the voice of his secretary again. He asked.

"What is it?" He faced his secretary who is currently holding the first book that he had ever published that made him known around the world. The woman handed him the book and opened it in the last page where the author's details are.

"One of your readers wanted you to signed this, Sir." He nodded and took the pen she holding out and signed the book. She thanked him and went on her way. The door shut and he was alone again in his office. His thoughts are slowly slipping away from his mind. He sighed and went to his car to go to the place where he can gather his thoughts. Reaching that place, he parked his car among the woods and walked towards the sound of the sea. He reached the cliff and saw three worn and old graves and urns. Kneeling down to removed the leaves and twigs, the grave and the urns revealed the names he wanted see again. He sighed once again and enjoyed the smell and sound of the sea.

"Chicken!" Recognizing the voice, he hastily turned his head around to search for the owner of the voice.

"Haha!" He moved his head to the side. No one.

"Come on Turkey! Live a little!" He cannot see anyone there. Dropping in his knees, he gripped his hair tight as the memory started to flashback into his mind.

 _"Haha! Your face is so red!" Thatch ran across the deck avoiding the sharp talons of the first mate. When the first mate woke up, he didn't notice what he was wearing and went to deck. When everyone started to laughed, he realized someone played a prank on him… again._

Another memory flashback in front of his eyes. He screamed.

 _"A toast for our new Second Division Commander! Portgas D. Ace!" He lifted his mug and all did the same and chant the kid's name._

He can feel his eyes started to water as another memory flash. Shouting and screaming on top of his lungs is the only thing that he can do to his pain.

 _"Become my son, Marco." The man smiled and lend his hand. He didn't think twice and accepted the man's hand._

He felt every pain once again hitting his heart and soul. Many centuries had passed and still he cannot forget. He cannot forgive himself for letting them die in his eyes. He wanted to die. He wanted to see his family again. Watching them die one by one while you stay alive is painful than getting stabbed in the heart.

He hugged himself as he looked at the graves in front of him.

 ** _'Thatch'_**

 ** _'Portgas D. Ace'_**

 ** _'Edward Newgate'_**

With his trembling hands, he touched the graves then to the urns of his brothers.

 **'Izou'**

 **'Rakuyo'**

 **'Haruta'**

He cried as he saw and read every name of his family.

 **'Namur'**

He can't continue to read all of them because he can see them die over and over again in his head. _Pops... everyone..._

 ** _'Jozu'_**

Sobbing once again, his heart crying out loud _. No matter how many books I write. No matter how I change the plot, it will never change the fact that they are gone. All of them. They're gone. I want to see them again._ Drying his eyes, he stood up and walked towards the edge of the cliff and faced the sea.

The sea in which became his home. The sea where he met his family who loved him. The sea who listen to his cries. The sea that gave him and his family freedom. The sea.. the sea that his family loves. Shutting his eyes once more, he let the remaining tears trickled down his face. _I miss them._

 _Sea… you brought me to my family... and you took them back... but I'm begging you now... bring me back to me family…_

 _please… take me home…_

*

 _I'm crying. I don't know why. This is my first time to write a pure angsty story. First because I am not really good at this especially English is my second language._ _Second, I don't know what rating is this so I chose for Teens to be safe._

 _Anyhow, leave a review and also read my other stories found in my profile. Most of them are on going, temporary hiatus and complete._ _Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
